La Apuesta
by MARIA-JONAN
Summary: Una apuesta de varios adolescentes hace peligrar la relación de antiguos enemigos, ¿lograrán superar las trabas del destino? ¿Podra el amor de ambos resistirlo? Esto es Slash HP-DM


N/a: Hola chicos, este es el primer fict de Harry Potter que he logrado terminar. Aunque sólo es de un capítulo, os puedo asegurar que es bastante intenso.  
  
Está beteado por Ali (nunca hubiera quedado así sin ti, mil gracias amiga), por eso le dedico el fict. También está dedicado a todos los miembros de nuestro grupo 'Amigos Del Slash', a todas las personas que nos han apoyado en todas las traducciones tanto a mi sola como con Ali, destacando a Sailor Earth, Kmy Kusanagi y Little my, que me han apoyado mucho para que yo consiguiera escribir, gracias amigas.  
  
Una vez dicho todo esto, leer y dejar opiniones por favor.  
  
Negación: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, sino a J.K Rowling y demás.  
  
Advertencia: Esta historia contiene sexo explícito entre dos hombres. Estáis advertidos y no quiero quejas por ello. Así que si te molesta o eres homofóbico, deja de leer ahora.  
  
La Apuesta  
  
Las hojas de los árboles se movían en una hermosa danza acompasada, mientras que el sol se vislumbraba por los pequeños claros que quedaban entre sus ramas. Si todo fuera tan maravilloso como mirar esa imagen...pero no lo era, él lo sabía muy bien.  
  
Con solo 17 años, Harry Potter estaba cansado de luchar y, cosa sorprendente para una persona de su edad, tampoco quería vivir. Su vida estaba llena de abusos y dolor, pero lo que más le dolía eran las traiciones.  
  
Había soportado el abuso de sus odiosos tíos y primo muggles, ya que estos nunca le habían considerado parte de su familia. Soportó humillaciones, maltratos y falta de amor. También Voldemort había abusado de él, de una manera muy distinta, pero siempre le tuvo acechando tras él, ya fuera para intentar volverle loco o simplemente para acabar con su vida. Y por último y no menos importante, el abuso de Dumbledore y la comunidad mágica. Todos le habían impuesto una responsabilidad que no correspondía a un muchacho de su edad, quitándole la infancia, la adolescencia y por consecuencia las ganas de vivir.  
  
El dolor...él sabía muy bien lo que era el dolor y no precisamente el dolor físico sino el emocional. La primera vez que sintió dolor de verdad fue al conocer a los terribles dementores. Gracias a ellos pudo oír los gritos de su madre justo antes de ser asesinada por Voldemort y eso sólo fue el principio. La muerte de Cedric Diggory fue un fuerte golpe para el chico que vivió, pues se sintió culpable de no haberle podido salvar del traidor de Wormtail. Pero lo que le hundió en lo más profundo de su ser fue la desaparición de Sirius tras el velo; en el instante en que el único ser que había considerado como un padre se fue de su vida, casi se volvió loco. Había perdido el que, junto con sus dos mejores amigos, era el afecto más importante de su vida.  
  
Cuando después de tanto sufrimiento apareció una luz en su existencia, no dudó y se dejó llevar por ella, aunque esa luz no era ella sino un él, un hombre. Draco Malfoy. Pasó los mejores meses de su vida antes de enterarse de su traición, una amarga traición que le partió destrozó el alma.  
  
A estas alturas, las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos libremente, sin pedir permiso para salir. Los recuerdos pasaban uno tras otro por su cabeza, recordando los tristes acontecimientos de días atrás. Cuando descubrió su juego, la apuesta de su amor.   
  
El sonido de unos pasos le devolvió a la realidad, pues éstos se dirigían hacia la orilla del lago, donde Harry estaba sentado contemplado un punto indefinido en la espesura del bosque.  
  
-Harry- llamó una voz titubeante.  
  
Aunque reconoció esa voz al instante, su orgullo y dolor le impidió responder a su llamado.  
  
-Por favor Harry, mírame. Sé que me merezco todo tu desprecio, pero aunque sea sólo para gritarme o lanzarme una maldición, háblame- la persona que hablaba estaba desesperada pues el dolor y la culpa le estaba carcomiendo el alma.  
  
-¿De verdad quieres que haga algo de lo que me pides? Lo siento, pero incluso eso es demasiado para una persona, no, persona no, para un ser como tú- la voz de Harry temblaba presa del odio y el rencor que sentía a causa del profundo daño que había en su corazón.  
  
-Mira Harry, lo siento. Sé que no tengo derecho ni a mirarte después de lo que hice junto a mis amigos- el muchacho rubio se detuvo un momento-. Compré tu dignidad con esa maldita tontería y reconozco que al principio todo fue una mentira. Fue una apuesta de cuatro adolescentes idiotas que solo buscaban hacerte daño pero...todo cambio cuando...te conocí de verdad-. La voz de Draco estaba cargada de emoción contenida y no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos-. Y lo cierto es que ahora significas todo para mi   
  
-¿Sabes que fue lo que más daño me hizo? Que tú eras lo que siempre había soñado, desde que era un niño. El día que te conocí en la tienda de Madam Malkim me impresionaste, pero tu desafortunada lengua me hizo enterrar el primer sentimiento que me creaste- musitó Harry, secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.- Y en sexto, llegaste y me dijiste que me querías, para después abrazarme, besarme y hacerme sentir seguro. Y como un tonto caí en tus redes y permití que me robaras mi dignidad, mi orgullo, mis be...besos y...y mi...y mi inocencia - las palabras se atascaban en su boca y apenas podía expresarse de la rabia que llevaba dentro de si. Respiró pesadamente antes de darse la vuelta.  
  
-Pero realmente me fui enamorando de ti sin darme apenas cuenta- Draco necesitaba el perdón de Harry y no le importaría suplica si llegaba el caso.  
  
-¡Qué bonito! Lo dices ahora después de enterarme que fue una apuesta- la decepción e incredulidad se filtraban en el tono del Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Y cómo quieres que te demuestre que ahora es de verdad mi sentimiento?- preguntó tristemente el rubio Slitherin.  
  
Harry le miró perplejo. No pensaba que Draco fuera tan descarado para pensar siquiera que le daría una oportunidad después de lo ocurrido. Suspiró sonoramente.  
  
-¿Y cómo vuelvo a confiar en ti si ya no te creo? ¿En serio piensas que te daré una oportunidad? No la mereces- reprochó Harry.  
  
Draco suspiró.  
  
-Lo sé, sólo me merezco tu desprecio, pero hay más cosas que quiero que sepas. Pasaste de ser un libro abierto para mi, alguien que jamás me sorprendía, a ser como una caja llena de sorpresas que cuanto más descubría más deseaba- Draco guardo silencio un momento para que Harry asimilara bien sus palabras-. Llegaste a ser el universo en el que yo me perdía. Lamento la apuesta que mantuve equivocadamente. No vi venir que poco a poco te hacías un lugar en mi mente y en mi corazón- sabía perfectamente que no era propio de él ser tan cursi, pero el amor que sentía por el Gryffindor lo valía.  
  
El muchacho que vivió levantó la mirada verde esmeralda para encontrarse con la gris tormenta. Si Draco se estaba desahogando con él, ¿por qué él no podía hacerlo con el Slithering?  
  
-Sabes, mi gran decepción contigo es debida a que eres mi primer amor y para desgracia mía has dejado un nudo en mi alma. Por ti me decidí a desatar esas dos palabras, 'te quiero'. ¿Te reíste mucho con ellos al contárselo? Espero que sí así mis sentimientos habrán servido para algo, aunque sea para que alguien se pase un buen rato burlándose de ellos. Lo cierto es que me parecía demasiado perfecto lo nuestro. Espero que por lo menos te apuntaras puntos por robarme mis besos, ¡mis primeros besos!- Harry no podía parar, su lengua estaba extrañamente afilada hoy y Draco estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión.  
  
-No quise hacerte daño después de las primeras semanas, pero mis amigos sospecharon y en ese entonces a mi me preocupaba más jugarme mi apellido que no hacerte daño, pero te repito que me enamoraste- las palabras del rubio sonaban muy sinceras, pero el muchacho de ojos verdes, después de todo lo ocurrido, no se podía arriesgar a creerlas.  
  
-¿Sabes lo que me dolió verlos riendo al darte la bolsa con los galeones? ¿Ese era tu premio, verdad? Y pude oír que te darían tu otro premio antes de ese fin de semana. Y dime, ¿fue también de tu agrado, señor Malfoy?  
  
-¡¡¡Eso fue una idiotez!!! ¡¡¡Y llámame Draco!!! Te juro que les devolví todo cuando me di cuenta de que te habías enterado. ¡¡¡Déjame demostrarte que ahora si soy sincero!!!- Draco estaba perdiendo el control que tanto trabajo le había costado mantener, pues sabía que las cosas estaban muy feas para él.  
  
Harry se quedó mirando fijamente el alterado rostro del joven frente a él. Parecía tan sincero. Su corazón ansiaba creerle, abrazarlo, besarlo y olvidar los últimos días, pensar que sólo había sido otra de sus pesadillas. Pero su mente se negaba; le recordaba todo el daño que había sufrido, le decía que no podría resistir otra decepción, eso lo mataría. Como fruto de su lucha interna tomó una decisión.  
  
-Te pido que me des tiempo porque aún te miro y sólo veo un juego. No sé lo que haremos, pero las cosas tienen que cambiar bastante para que contemple la posibilidad de volver contigo. Lo único que podemos hacer es darnos un tiempo para que todo lo ocurrido se enfríe y si el destino quiere que nos reencontremos de nuevo y para entonces me has demostrado de alguna forma que dices la verdad, entonces lo aceptaré- Harry se acercó despacio a Draco y le beso suavemente en los labios, separándose al momento-. Me voy a mi sala común, adiós amor.  
  
Draco cayó pesadamente en el pasto clavando sus codos en la húmeda hierba y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Dentro de su agonía sólo tenía clara una cosa: recuperaría el amor de Harry aunque tuviera que arrastrarse en medio del Gran Comedor en pleno.  
  
Habían pasado dos años desde que terminaron Hogwarts. Tres desde la última vez que hablaron frente al lago y desde que Harry derrotó a Voldemort. El moreno se esfumó del mapa cuando terminaron la escuela, no se encontraba en el mundo mágico y en el muggle era muy difícil localizarlo. Tampoco Weasley o Granger sabían nada de él y el rubio casi fue literalmente descuartizado por el pelirrojo cuando les explicó por qué buscaba a Harry. Draco ni siquiera había intentado rehacer su vida esperando volver a encontrarse con él. Había tenido relaciones carnales pero no se quiso involucrar con nadie sentimentalmente.  
  
Se había convertido en uno de los mejores aurores del Ministerio de Magia y arriesgaba la vida cada día persiguiendo y enfrentándose a los Mortifagos que no habían sido encarcelados, sin medir el peligro y sin descanso, pues al menos mientras lo hacía, podía sacar de su mente al que había sido su único amor, su compañero.  
  
Porque su amor por él había ido creciendo hasta convertirse casi en una obsesión. El recuerdo del joven de cabello negro lo atormentaba, y en cuanto llegaba a su solitaria casa, el recuerdo volvía cada vez con más fuerza. Sus ojos verdes lo perseguían cada noche, en sueños que casi siempre terminaban en pesadillas, con él removiéndose en la cama, mientras gemía y pedía perdón una y otra vez  
  
Pero algunas hermosas y preciadas ocasiones, esos sueños eran dulces y se veía a si mismo siendo amado por su Gryffindor, mientras le musitaba palabras de consuelo y amor. Entonces, por un breve instante, Draco Malfoy era completamente feliz.  
  
Pero al parecer esa iba a ser una de las noches malas. Había llegado cansado y se había acostado temprano, sin siquiera cenar, cayendo pronto en un sueño pesado y angustiante. Despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón oprimido. Miró su habitación vacía y tomó una decisión. Necesitaba salir de su casa y sobre todo necesitaba 'aire fresco' y sabía que no lo iba a encontrar en ningún lugar del mundo mágico, así que decidió ir al Londres muggle.  
  
Había decidido salir a comprar a unos grandes almacenes, que quedaban a varias cuadras de su casa y caminaba pausadamente, cargando) con varias bolsas de alimentos y productos de limpieza, pues no le gustaba salir a comprar asiduamente.  
  
Antes de abandonar el mundo mágico, había cambiado los galeones que aún guardaba en su bóveda de Gringotts por moneda muggle, dinero que había invertido con bastante acierto comprando acciones de unas cuantas empresas de reconocida reputación. A la sazón, vivía de las rentas, ya que su falta de formación profesional muggle, le limitaba las opciones en el campo laboral; a lo más que podía aspirar era a un puesto de dependiente en alguna tienda o poco más.  
  
Había estado analizando la posibilidad de inscribirse en alguna universidad, pero para ello necesitaba un certificado de educación y por lo tanto, debía hacer una solicitud en el Departamento de Relaciones Muggles del Ministerio de Magia, y regresar al mundo mágico. Esa no era una opción.  
  
Desde que había terminado en Hogwarts se había vuelto huraño. Rechazaba el trato con la gente y por esa razón había elegido una casa cómodo y funcional en una pequeña comunidad, lo más alejado posible de la zona comercial del Londres muggle y totalmente inconexo con el mundo mágico. No iba a permitir que su vida continuara siendo del dominio público; ya no seguiría siendo el Niño Que Vivió bajo ninguna circunstancia, se había alejado de todo y de todos.  
  
Dejo atrás a sus amigos de Hogwarts; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean y Seamus. Sabía perfectamente que si hubiera llegado a decir donde vivía, él se habría enterado, pues estaba seguro que lo había buscado para saber donde se encontraba.  
  
No es que no le hubiese perdonado, lo hizo en el instante que vio que realmente estaba arrepentido, pero su maldito orgullo no le permitía dejarse encontrar. Si no se equivocaba, Draco ya habría rehecho su vida y seguramente incluso estaría casado con la que siempre había sido 'la perfecta novia', Pansy Parkinson. No, definitivamente no arriesgaría su nueva vida por una ilusión que seguro era imposible.  
  
Estaba por doblar una esquina cuando...  
  
Las luces de las calles eran impresionantes, los muggles realmente tenían buen gusto y originalidad para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Había estado dando vueltas en su vehículo alrededor de la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo, hundido como nunca en los recuerdos. Sin saber cómo, había llegado a esa pequeña urbanización y se había sentido instantáneamente atraído por el lugar, donde las casas pequeñas pero acogedoras, con sus alegres colores y sus cuidados jardines, lo hicieron sentir cómodo y abrigado. Estacionó el auto en la zona central, donde se arremolinaban un puñado de tiendas que exhibían en sus vitrinas multitud de objetos diferentes y empezó a caminar tranquilamente, curioseando aquí y allá.  
  
Se detuvo enfrente de un escaparate, había visto unos bonitos deportivos blancos que le iban muy bien para sus clases de entrenamiento y decidió comprarlos. La tentación pudo más que su voluntad de 'un Malfoy no compra cosas hechas por mugrientos muggles' y se compró algunos pantalones, sudaderas y ropa interior.  
  
Iba a rodear la calle para volver a su auto cuando alguien choco contra él.  
  
-Oh, lo siento, dis...- las palabras de Harry murieron en su boca al percatarse de la identidad de la persona que había chocado contra él.  
  
-¡¿Ha...Harry?!- la voz de Draco temblaba como pocas veces lo había hecho-. ¿Eres tú? ¿No eres una visión?- las tontas preguntas de Draco hicieron al moreno reír, mientras se levantaba y ofrecía una mano al rubio.  
  
-¿Quién si no? Nunca creí que te oiría hacer preguntas tan estúpidas. Te creí más inteligente- Draco lo miro con el caño fruncido mientras se reponía rápidamente de su actuación anterior.  
  
-Oh, claro, pues como si fuera muy fácil creerse que eres tú, después que casi todos en el mundo mágico creímos que estabas muerto, ya que nadie sabía dónde estabas ni cómo te encontrabas. Incluso llegué a pensar que te habías fugado con alguien- la voz del rubio estaba cargada de reproche y dolor, no pudiendo reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera con su habitual altivez.  
  
-Basta de niñerías- replicó Harry, estaba demasiado feliz para caer en la provocación del rubio-, no quiero pelear contigo, pues hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿te apetece tomar algo en mi casa?- lo invitó, esperanzado de poder hablar con su único amor tranquilamente, sin montar un escándalo en medio de la calle.  
  
-De acuerdo- aceptó el Slitheryn pensando que era una buena oportunidad de acercarse al Gryffindor-. ¿Te ayudo con los paquetes?  
  
Harry y los entregó y caminaron durante un buen rato en completo silencio, hasta que el moreno empezó a incomodarse con la situación y comenzó a hablar.  
  
-¿Qué tal van las cosas por el mundo mágico? ¿Sabes algo de mis amigos?  
  
-Las cosas desde que acabaste con ese desgraciado están muy bien. Hogwarts ha vuelto a ser el lugar seguro que era y Diggory está haciendo muy bien su trabajo como Ministro. Los aurores hemos atrapado a la mayoría de los Mortifagos que habían logrado escapar y se respira tranquilidad en cualquier parte. Ron y Hermione se comprometieron hace unos meses en una agradable fiesta en la que estaban todos tus compañeros de Gryffindor y varios de otras casas, yo incluido. Ginny sigue con Dean, Neville con Luna y Seamus con Lavender, todos muy felices.  
  
-¿Y tú no tienes pareja?- Harry rezaba para que su respuesta fuera negativa mientras abría la puerta de su casa.  
  
-No, nunca te olvidé- Draco sonrió tristemente-, y créeme que lo intenté- sus ojos vagaron lentamente hacia los de Harry.  
  
-Yo cre..creía que estarías casado con Parkinson.  
  
-¿Casado? ¿Con Parkinson?- en tono incrédulo de Draco mostró a Harry que se había vuelto a equivocar con su ex novio-. No me conoces lo suficiente, sólo me he enamorado una vez en mi vida y fue de un hombre.....de ti.  
  
-Lo siento, nunca debí marcharme de esa manera, sin dar ninguna explicación a nadie, pero necesitaba vivir mi propia vida sin ser acosado a cada paso que daba y eso no lo hubiera podido lograr en el mundo mágico. Además- se detuvo brevemente, mirando a Draco fijamente, sus ojos ligeramente nublados con recuerdos del pasado-, necesitaba alejarme de ti por un tiempo, todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarte.  
  
-Te entiendo.....- murmuró con un tono tan bajo que Harry apenas lo escuchó  
  
Y claro que lo entendía. Cuántas veces, solo en su cuarto, había llorado de desesperación y arrepentimiento. Cuántas veces había maldecido el no haberse arrepentido a tiempo de aquella terrible apuesta, confesándole todo a su Gryffindor, antes que la situación explotara sobre su cabeza como eventualmente ocurrió. Pero en aquel entonces era demasiado soberbio y estaba demasiado ciego dentro de su propia vanidad y cuando reaccionó, ya era demasiado tarde. Pero ni por un sólo momento pudo culpar a Harry; la culpa había sido completamente suya  
  
Al ver que el moreno no decía nada, Draco continuó con dificultad:  
  
- Y necesito que entiendas algo antes de que te arrepientas de que esté aquí y me eches de tu casa sin miramientos- suspiró-. Aún te amo y pese a que te he estado buscando durante estos dos últimos años con desesperación, hasta el punto de enloquecer al no encontrarte, sé como te sientes y aunque haya sufrido directamente con tu huída, tienes mi apoyo incondicional.  
  
Harry miró aquellos amados rasgos, el hermoso pelo rubio, que libre de gomina estaba prolijamente atado en una coleta. Los ojos grises, esas luminosas esferas que lo habían perseguido los últimos años; la nariz aristocrática y la boca tentadora que tanto tiempo había anhelado volver a saborear. Entonces lo comprendió. Ya no importaba el miedo ni el orgullo, lo único importante era el hermoso rubio ante él, que le estaba regresando el alma y el corazón que durante dos años le habían faltado.  
  
Así que no contestó; en su lugar se abalanzó contra Draco y le besó mientras descargaba toda su pasión y sus sentimientos en ese beso que cada vez se volvía más y más urgente. Acomodó al rubio contra el sofá mientras se quitaba su camisa, el control completamente perdido. Draco tenía los ojos tan abiertos por la impresión que le dolía, sus pupilas no daban más de si al ver lo que Harry había empezado. El Slithering no era un hombre acostumbrado a permanecer pasivo, así que una vez que el moreno se despojo de su camisa, fue literalmente aplastado por el cuerpo del rubio.  
  
Apresuradamente, Draco se desabrochó los botones de su camisa sin parar de besar a su amor en ningún momento, y aunque la ansiedad y el deseo tanto tiempo reprimido hacía que sus manos temblaran incontrolablemente, eventualmente lo consiguió y lanzó la prenda al suelo, junto a la camisa de Harry. Entonces empezó su recorrido de besos y pequeñas lamidas por el cuerpo del Gryffindor que no podía dejar de gemir.  
  
-Ahh, sigue, Draco, sigue, ¡¡no puedes imaginar cuánto te extrañé!!- el rubio seguía descendiendo, ahora ya iba por el ombligo del ojiverde, donde se detuvo un largo rato, metiendo y sacando la lengua, delimitando los contornos, mientras su mano acariciaba su estómago y descendía por su bajo vientre, adorando su piel, amándola, descendiendo más cada vez, hasta llegar peligrosamente cerca de la cremallera de sus jeans. Su otra mano se unió al juego, desatando el cinturón, desabotonándolo y bajando el cierre muy lentamente, mientras su boca continuaba besando y lamiendo su estómago.  
  
Mientras los labios, siguiendo el camino anteriormente trazado por las ardientes manos, bajaban repartiendo un collar de besos, sus manos aferraron la pretina del pantalón. Lo bajó desesperantemente despacio, acariciando a su paso los muslos interiores, las rodillas, las pantorrillas, y mientras sus manos bajaban su boca también, su lengua acariciando aquellos lugares recorridos por sus manos, su cálida respiración torturando de deseo la piel del muchacho de pelo oscuro. Cuando llegó a los tobillos, le sacó cuidadosamente cada zapato, acariciando sus pies con amor y dejándolo tembloroso e inundado de placer, vestido únicamente con un par de boxers de seda negra.  
  
Pero aunque Harry estaba enloqueciendo de placer, no por ello se iba a dejar avasallar y quedarse sin jugar un poquito con su serpiente.  
  
Con un movimiento repentino quedó encima de él y tomó su turno. Besó sus labios mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior, mientras Draco dejaba escapar un gemido, momento que Harry aprovecho para introducir su lengua, succionando a su rival para impedir que pusiera resistencia. Dejando su boca, trazó un camino de mordidas, lamidas y besos de mariposa, desde su cuello hasta su pecho, y luego descendiendo hasta el ombligo, lugar donde jugueteó durante unos momentos. Le quitó rápidamente sus pantalones de vestir, para después bajar despacito, provocadoramente, sus boxers. Fue recibido por una considerable erección que pedía a gritos liberarse. Por un instante Harry se quedó mirándolo extasiado, aquella visión era más hermosa de lo que recordaba, mucho más hermosa. Casi con un temor reverencial, extendió la mano hacia la dureza y empezó a tocarla tentativamente.  
  
-Harry, Harryyyy me vuelves loco, por favor, no me tortures-.  
  
El moreno sonrió mientras comenzaba a besar la punta, para luego devorarla lentamente. Draco movía las caderas frenéticamente, buscando una liberación que el moreno no estaba dispuesto a darle...no todavía. Cuando Draco estaba completamente excitado, sintiendo que no podía resistir ni un segundo más y explotaría en cualquier momento, Harry lo dejo y se tumbo en la cama invitándolo a jugar un poquito con él. El otro no le hizo esperar y pronto le liberó de los molestos boxers para empezar a lamer de arriba abajo el pene duro como roca, besándolo, chupándolo, soplando su cálido aliento sobre la piel que hervía con la excitación y alejándose precipitadamente cuando sintió que el moreno estaba a punto de correrse.  
  
-Draco, tómame, quiero sentirte- la voz de Harry estaba cargada de excitación y lujuria-. No tengo lubricante aquí, puedes prepararme sólo con los dedos.  
  
-¿Nunca has oído hablar de los hechizos convocadores, Potter?- se burló el Slithering mientras se posicionaba entre las piernas del Gryffindor y convocaba el lubricante.  
  
Primero introdujo un dedo en la entrada, dándole masajes circulares al notar el pequeño estremecimiento del moreno, mientras lo besaba en el estómago, los muslos, el pecho, los labios y musitaba palabras tiernas, aquellas que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando; cuando notó que Harry comenzaba a moverse sensualmente contra su dedo, introdujo el segundo, repitiendo la acción para luego introducir un tercero. A los pocos minutos, Harry gemía sin parar y se movía fuertemente contra los dedos de Draco.  
  
-Ya estás listo, sube las rodillas hasta tu pecho- el moreno obedeció rápidamente y al momento sintió al miembro de Draco deslizarse lentamente en su interior y como su pene quedaba excitantemente atrapado entre los dos cuerpos. El rubio se detuvo un momento mientras Harry se acostumbraba a la intrusión. Cuando finalmente asintió para que continuara, Draco sacó su pene casi totalmente, para volverlo a introducir lentamente, hasta el fondo, y conseguir un gritito de placer de Harry cuando toco su próstata.  
  
El movimiento de caderas de ambos siguió por varios minutos en los cuales gritaron sus nombres y gimieron todo lo que sus voces le permitieron. Draco había dejado de entrar despacio para asumir un ritmo constante, penetrando a Harry con largas y profundas embestidas que le hacían suplicar por más. El moreno rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus piernas, para sentirlo más profundamente si era posible, cuando notó que el orgasmo estaba por llegar.  
  
-Dracoooooo- Harry se derramó entre su estómago y el de Draco con el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida.  
  
-Ohh, Harry, ahhhh- Draco inundó con su semen el interior de Harry con una última embestida y cayó encima de su amor, sosteniéndose con los brazos para no aplastarlo. Ambos sudorosos y agotados, descansaron un momento mientras se besaban dulcemente.  
  
-No sé como he podido vivir sin esto durante más de dos años- comentó Harry, aún besando el labio inferior del rubio suavemente.  
  
-Te amo, Harry, nunca lo dudes. ¿Vol..volverás conmigo al mundo mágico? ¿Como mi pareja?- en su voz se traslucía un imperceptible temor ¿Y si Harry se negaba?  
  
- Volveré como tu posesiva pareja. Y también te amo, tampoco lo dudes.  
  
Y con esto, ambos sucumbieron a los brazos de Morfeo, sintiéndose finalmente completos después de dos largos años de soledad.  
  
FIN 


End file.
